Battle Kraken 3.0
OVERVIEW * Battle Kraken 3.0 is just plain scary. With tentacles that are sharper and stronger than the other evolutions, it's a living nightmare out on the battlefield. For a creature that needs electrical impulses to survive, Battle Kraken 3.0 sure doesn't care if it turns out the lights -- it likes the dark. And the cold. Gah. This evolution doesn't even seem to like fighting, really. It does it because it needs to and the quicker it can finish the battle, the quicker it can go back to the inky blackness that it prefers. -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * This final evolution of Battle Kraken is your big gigantic reset button for when things get out of hand or when you need to cripple your opponent for the final showdown. Each ability is affordable enough to make every other round a headache for your opponent. To up the number of attacks, pair Battle Kraken 3.0 with Spike Spine 2.0 or another energy booster to get that additional energy it'll need. Hack Zap hurts and wipes out all the last hacks--yours and your opponent's--which is great when you're facing a swarm that relies heavily on these extra perks. Poison Darts is just rude, dealing a respectable amount of damage that ignores armor. On the downside, using this ability stuns Battle Kraken 3.0, so remember that he'll be out of commission for a couple turns after he uses this attack! Remember to avoid using Hack Zap immediately after one of your previous Nanovor just did a lot of work or you'll just undo all the tricks you just pulled. I did this a few times and kept smacking myself upside the head for not paying attention. If you're feeling mean (and have a Blue Spike ready to go), suck your opponent's energy away with Blue Blast. This is particularly brutal against those "slow but massive" swarms that wait until late in the game to make use of the tons of energy they've built up in previous rounds. Any time you see your opponent pull out a Nanovor with attacks that cost three or more energy, swap in Battle Kraken 3.0 to pull theplugand watch his energy slowly drop to nothing. COUNTER TACTICS * Do Massive Damage! Battle Kraken 3.0 has got so much health that sometimes it feels like those burly tentacles will never shrivel up! Luckily, your Phase Tank 1.0 has an attack that will smack Battle Kraken right off the map. Begin the round with some alphas' 1 EN attacks like your Plasma Lash 1.0's Head Whip or Electrobull 1.0's Gore. Once you've saved up 4 EN, swap in your Phase Tank and attack with Cosmic Crush. Battle Kraken is guaranteed to be tentacle-tied! * Save Your Big Hitter for Later! It may be tempting to bring out your Mega Scorpion 2.0 or similarly hefty Nanovor, but hold back! Your opponent is expecting you to bring out your best Nanovor too, so surprise the opponent and sacrifice some valiant alphas so that when Battle Kraken is a little pile of circuits, you'll have your big hitter to save the day! * Increase Your Strength! The most important thing is to get rid of Battle Kraken 3.0 as soon as possible: you don't want him erasing all your precious overrides! The best thing to do is do more damage, so gain some strength by using your Electrobull 1.0 to Dig In. Then, use your Mega Scorpion 1.0 to put in a Red Spike, swap in your Gamma Fury 2.0, and attack with Two-Fisted Hit! ORIGINS * Just as the deepest, darkest abyssal plains of the world's oceans hold mysterious creatures, the little used portions of our electronics and electrical grids also host Nanovor that can reach enormous (relative) size, with very specialized abilities. Battle Kraken 3.0 is just such a Nanovor, with remarkable attacks that deny other Nanovor the life-granting energy that they need in order to survive. Monty referred to Battle Kraken 3.0 as "pure nightmare fuel" and I couldn't agree more. ''-Dr. Zap'' This Nanovor is fully evolved and cannot evolve further.Category:Wave 1 Category:Hexite